


Take It On The Run

by LionessRinoaVIII



Series: Resident Evil Cleon Collection [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Budding Romance, Claire A Scenario, Cleon, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Leon S. Kennedy, Parking Garage Key Card Puzzle, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, RE2 Remake, Racoon City Police Department, Two Shot, sex on the first date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessRinoaVIII/pseuds/LionessRinoaVIII
Summary: Leon and Claire run into one another in the police station one final time before rescuing Sherry from the orphanage. Mr. X is hot on their trail and yet...they still find time for a not so quiet moment. Shameless smut!
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Series: Resident Evil Cleon Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934083
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Take It On The Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xadrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xadrea/gifts).



Claire Redfield could hear her heart pulsing in her ears as she crept along the dark and haunting second story of the Racoon City Police Department. Her fingers trembled around the trigger of her revolver and she struggled to calm the mild hysteria that threatened to seize her throat. _You’re okay. Just breathe. You lost him._ There was no way the Tyrant had followed her all the way there from the fire escape. Right? Every little sound sent jolts of electricity through her body, and the unmistakable thump of boots on the creaky floor was enough to force her wobbly legs forward. She had just collected a grenade launcher from the Safety Deposit Room, and she thought if she could just make it to the dark room by the stairs, she might be able to lose him.

There were several rooms in the police station that had typewriters in them for what Claire could only assume meant the typing and printing of police reports and case files. All of these rooms, save for the main hall, had keys that locked from the inside, and it would be the perfect place for her to wait the Tyrant out. _Just got to get there._ Claire didn’t dare bolt from the omnipresent footsteps, it would just make more noise. She crept as silently as she could toward the boarded window at the end of the long hallway. A corpse gnashing with rot and decay wedged his barely attached arms through the wooden support beams and snarled at her as she attempted to round the corner. 

Claire had been careful to avoid the zombie’s grabby hands. So careful that she hadn’t been paying attention to the presence that now stood behind her. She felt hot breath on her neck and she jerked around with a speed that would have given any normal person whip lash. She knew better than to waste a bullet on something that wasn’t killable, and she reared back to attempt to bludgeon the Tyrant with the butt of her gun. Strong arms grabbed her hands and she was startled by the ice blue eyes that stared back at her. It wasn’t the man with the hat from the helicopter fire, it was _Leon_. 

“O-Oh! Jeez, sorry Leon, I didn’t realize you were still skulking about the building. Feels like I haven’t seen you in ages.” There was a fiery blush tinting her cheeks, and she prayed that he didn’t notice, but she could somehow sense that he did. A small, boyish smirk played with the corners of his lips and he nodded his head toward the dark room. 

“Running from something?” 

Claire nodded slowly, glancing about the dirty hallway as thunder cracked from the window and briefly lit their surroundings like the flash of an atomic bomb. She glanced down at her dark combat boots and sighed as she rocked nervously on the balls of her feet. “I was kind of hoping you’d made it out. There is this…I dunno… _chrome_ man wandering the station, he won’t seem to go down no matter how many rounds I fire into him. I think he came from that helicopter that crashed, but I don’t know that for certain.” 

The worry for him that pricked her voice didn’t go unnoticed and Leon coughed a little to clear his throat. His long eyelashes dusted his cheeks in a way that took her breath, and he didn’t look directly at her as he spoke. “A man more handsome than me?” He teased. 

“Ha. Fat chance in hell.” Her flirty response surprised him, and he opened his mouth to fire back at her when booming footsteps suddenly tromped down the stairs behind her. A tall man in a trench coat and old tattered fedora ambled toward them with an expressionless face. He _did_ appear metallic, and his skin was twisted and marred into something terrifying. “It’s him, MOVE!” Claire shoved Leon forward, gripping his hand and sprinting for the dark room. 

It wasn’t far, but the Tyrant grabbed Claire’s ponytail and yanked her backward with all his might. She screamed, and Leon’s lips turned down into a sneer as he whipped around and jerked his shotgun from his back. “Not today, asshole.” He fired several rounds into the Tyrant’s head, and his hat was blown off as a bullet wedged it into the hallway wall. Leon gripped Claire’s arm and dragged her away while the monster was stunned. “Get inside, hurry!” 

They tumbled into the dark room and slammed the door, bolting it shut with trembling fingers as they doubled over to catch their breath. “Are we sure this will hold him?” She panted, earning a shrug of his shoulders from Leon and yet another brilliant smile.

“It’ll have to.” He was quiet for a moment, as if he were taking the time to drink her in. She was wearing black biker shorts underneath the cutest pink button-down tank and shorts combo he’d ever seen. “This is the first we’ve really had the chance to stop and talk, without a chain link fence between us.” He said softly.

Claire was thoughtful for a moment, and she watched him as he cocked and reloaded his gun. His pale brown hair hung haphazardly in his eyes, and she admired him unabashedly. They were in situation and a half, that was for sure, and she needed a distraction. Chris wasn’t anywhere to be found, and Leon had been so kind to her. “That’s true. I don’t really know anything about you, Leon.” 

The electricity in the room seemed to settle as they came down from their adrenaline high, and all thoughts of the Tyrant were wiped from Leon’s mind as he shook it violently for anything to talk with her about. They had only just met, but the attraction was loud, and he didn’t want to be _that_ guy. “What would you like to know?”

“Anything.” She breathed, closing the distance between them. He didn’t quite know how to respond to that, and he looked like a deer in headlights as her body brushed against his own slightly. 

He stammered. “U-Um. Well, I started at the police academy when I was—” Leon was cut off by her lips, and he froze for all of two seconds before he warmed up to her and melted into it. He threaded his fingers through her auburn hair and pulled her closer as he raked his teeth over her bottom lip. Claire smelled amazing, like earth after a light rain, and he moaned as she pushed him up against the aged mahogany desk in the center of the room. 

“This isn’t too forward is it?” Claire was asking for permission and validation, but Leon was beyond that. His eyes were lust blown, and he was smitten with her confidence.

Leon smiled and gently brushed her bangs from her face. What did he need to say to affirm that he genuinely liked this girl he barely knew? It was awkward, but he wanted it more than anything in that moment. “You’re beautiful.” Was all he could think to say. He hoped it was enough, and he was pleased when her lips reconnected with his mouth and her tongue rolled inside like it was being welcomed home.

There was a decent possibility that they were going to die. They both knew that. But they couldn’t think of any one else they would rather go down along side of. Claire’s hands explored Leon’s broad chest as they kissed, and she undid the straps on his bulletproof vest as he fiddled with the buttons of her shirt. “That’s a cute necklace.” He murmured between kisses, and she delicately reached up to brush it with her fingers. 

“It was my mother’s.” She explained. 

“Yeah? I bet you miss her, being all the way out here in Racoon City.” Leon couldn’t help what he didn’t know, and Claire’s smile was bittersweet. 

“I’ll see her again one day. Maybe sooner rather than later, if this shit goes sideways.”

That was when it hit him. _Oh._ He had put his foot in his mouth, and he tensed around her as he gently rest his forehead against her own. “Claire, I’m sorry. I didn’t—”

“You didn’t know.” She chuckled lightheartedly, looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes in a way that shot warmth straight down his legs. “I’m an open book, I’m not shy, Mr. Kennedy.” 

_Clearly._ He enjoyed that about her, and he gazed into her steel grey-blue eyes for a long beat. He regretted getting her mixed up in this mess. He should have told her to run, find any way out of the city that she could. He had honestly thought the police station would be safe. He couldn’t, however, bring himself to regret this moment with her, and his mouth was dry as he struggled with what he wanted versus his sense of duty. “I should be finding you a way out of here. I promised you we would make it, and I meant it.” 

“We’ll find a way out together.” She promised, shrugging off the pink tank as he had continued to excitedly pop off the buttons, even as he spoke. Leon was practically salivating, and he tugged at the hem of her black camisole. His words were saying one thing, but his need to peel her out of those clothes was saying another and she couldn’t help but laugh. “Are you sure you’re up for this, Leon?”

Leon was up for it alright, and his restraint was slipping. His grin took her breath, and she almost couldn’t stand the way he was looking at her. His eyes were dripping with affection, and it was taking every ounce of control she had in her body not to climb him like a tree. “With you? Ma’am, I’d be up for anything.” He breathed. 

“I found a little girl.” She said softly. “As soon as we find the keycard to the parking garage, we are getting the hell out of here. All three of us. I have to save Sherry. Will you help me—”

It was Leon’s turn to cut her off, and he kissed her with a hunger that caught her off guard. “Anything. I’ll do anything.” That was all she needed to hear, and her mind liquified as he touched her. He tugged her camisole up and over her head, and she stripped him of the top half of his uniform. He was well built, and he blushed down his neck at the way she seemed to commit every solid inch of him to memory. “Claire…”

Claire returned his kiss, coiling her arms around his neck as he lifted her with his muscular arms. She squeaked in surprised glee and wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her firmly against his body. It was probably ill-advised to completely strip, they didn’t have a lot of time, and Leon reached between them to unzip his uniform trousers. Claire’s heart stuttered in her chest and she undid the button of her shorts to do the same. _This is really happening._ Claire was in college; she had been with plenty of men…but not a single one had been anything close to Leon S. Kennedy. She was nervous. 

Leon was a bit of ladies’ man himself. He was a flirt, but in a boy next door sort of way. He wanted Claire to feel special, and wanted, and he wasn’t sure how to convey that he didn’t want this first time together to be the final time. He allowed her to free his erection from his pants, and his eyes nervously darted her lips. “Wanna…maybe go for a burger after this? My treat?”

The sweet laugh that floated from Claire was pure, and he could have sworn he’d fallen in love with this woman in one singular moment. “You’re a talker. I like it. I would love to grab end of the world food with you.” All the nervous tension in the room seemed to lift, and Claire pressed a gentle kiss to the head of his penis. She really liked Leon, and in that moment, she was ready to take on the entire world at his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Capcom.


End file.
